I Miss You
by shelbyshoe
Summary: NaruSaku Sakura is 20 years old, and finds that her and Naruto have drifted apart. He has finally become Hokage and she has found her place in Konoha as a healer. She finds she's not happy without him in her life, and feels like she needs to declare her love for him. But will he return her feelings this time?
1. Chapter 1

I Miss You

1

Things had changed so much for Sakura. Her new job as head of Konoha Hospital took up most of her time, but she loved every second of it. Just recently she had even taken to teaching a few young ninjas the art of healing. Everything was going well for her so far, but something always seemed to be missing. She definitely enjoyed when she got home from work. These evenings consisted of relaxation in her new apartment and even a new kitten, which now joined her on her window seat. Sakura had her hair tied up high and wore comfortable clothes as she sat staring out the window with a cup of hot tea in her hands. As she took a sip she glanced at her clock which showed the time as 4:50pm. Putting the cup down on a side table she began to pet the small tabby kitten on its head as it purred.

"It's almost that time again Hana." Sakura said softly, picking up the kitten and placing it in her lap.

One good thing about her apartment was how it looked over a small training area. This was the same area where the new Hokage would train, every day at 5:00 pm.

"He's right on time as usual Hana." Sakura said to the soft kitten with a grin.

She watched as Naruto walked up to the training grounds and began stretching in nothing but sweat pants which hung on his hips in such a way that flattered his muscular body. _This is just what I needed after a long day. _She thought to herself with a smile. As he trained all she could think of was how amazing it was when he finally became Hokage, a moment she was happy to share with him. Ever since this however, they never really talked. She couldn't blame him; they were both very busy now. She was already 20 years old, while he was 21. _How time flies._ She thought, taking another sip of tea.

Just then a knock came at the door. Sakura placed the kitten back in its original sleeping spot, put her cup on the side table, and walked to the door, reluctantly taking her eyes off of her favorite past time. As she opened the door a blonde girl bounded inside with fresh flowers.

"Good evening best friend!" Ino said with a smile.

"Thanks for the flowers. You seem to be in a good mood." Sakura replied.

"You don't, what's wrong?" Ino asked as she found a vase from the kitchen and arranged the fresh flowers, Hana by her side. Sakura took her place back on the window seat and gazed out.

"Nothing's really bothering me, just thinking about the past." Sakura sighed.

"Thinking about the past, huh?" Ino said as she walked over to the window seat with Hana who had bound into her arms. She then looked out the window to where Sakura was now looking. "The present looks mighty fine if you ask me." She giggled and tilted her head, getting a good look at the shirtless Hokage.

"We never see each other anymore." Sakura said with a frown.

"Looks to me like you're seeing a lot of him." Ino smiled, making Sakura smile a little and give Ino a playfully hit. "How long have you been keeping this up Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura replied with an apathetic shrug. "What's stopping you?" She said suddenly serious.

"I don't think he likes me anymore." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"That's ridiculous, of course he still likes you. He's worshipped the ground you walk on for years."

"That's the thing Ino… I think he's moved on."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw him with Hinata a couple times."

"Were they kissing?" Ino asked, suddenly making Sakura feel uncomfortable.

"I don't stalk them Ino! I don't know what they do. Mostly I've seen them go to dinner a few times."

"That doesn't mean they're together Sakura." Ino had a point, but how could Sakura not think that? Four years ago Sakura told Naruto she loved him, and he thought she was kidding herself. She'd never be able to convince him now anyway.

"I just don't see it happening." Sakura said taking the last sip of tea, and getting up to take the cup to the sink.

"Promise me something before I go." Ino said in the kitchen doorway.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"That you'll at least talk to him… I care about you Sakura and you've seemed down for a while now." Sakura didn't reply, but Ino gave her a hug anyway, and said her goodbyes before walking out the door. Sakura stared at the flowers now on her dining table. _Wouldn't hurt to at least talk to him right? We've been so close for so long. This kind of silence doesn't feel right._

Sakura then took her place back at the window, where Naruto had already left. He had matured so much since they were team 7 so long ago it seemed. _Maybe he thinks I only liked him because he had gotten stronger? Or worse, because Sasuke was gone and I just settled. _Sakura thought folding her legs so her chin just rested on her knees. _How would I ever convince him that I love him? What if he really has moved on? Could I handle that? _Sakura's mind continued to race until she couldn't take it any longer. She got up from the window seat and put on her everyday clothes and brushed her hair. After a quick goodbye to Hana she walked out into the night.

Even though she was out of her apartment her mind still hung on thoughts of the past. How she had discovered her feelings for Naruto in the first place. What would she have done without him? He had done so much for her and asked for nothing. He had taken all of her cruelty toward him in the past and still loved her for who she was. Are those feelings still there? Or did he give up on her completely?

Suddenly while deep in thought Sakura ran straight into something. As she got up she realized it was a person.

"I'm so sorry!" She said helping them up.

"Damn Sakura you scared me." Shikamaru said while dusting himself off.

"I didn't see you… I was deep in thought." She said apologetically.

"Same here. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking Ramen." Shikamaru said walking toward the closest ramen shop, which just so happened to be Naruto's favorite. _Everything seems to be reminding me of him lately._ Sakura thought.

"Sounds good to me." She said to him.

"What were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking of course." Shikamaru said, with genuine empathy in his voice.

"Naruto." She said before she could stop herself. Sakura's face began to heat as Shikamaru gave a soft laugh.

"He misses you. Says you guys never talk anymore. He thinks you're mad at him." Shikamaru said as they sat down and ordered their food.

"I'm not." She said simply.

"How's your new job at the hospital going?" He asked thankfully changing the subject.

"Great I absolutely love it!" She said with a smile. "What's it like teaching your own team now?"

"Surreal." He replied, as his mind seemed to drift off.

"Is that what you were thinking about when I ran into you?"

"Yeah, I just wish Assuma could be here for it, and how in a way he kind of is." He said touching his heart.

"I agree." Sakura said, after ordering some Sake.

"Feel like a drink?" Shikamaru asked with a laugh. Sakura nodded and when it finally got there she held up her cup.

"To Assuma!" She said.

"To Assuma." Shikamaru echoed.

Sakura and Shikamaru had a lot to catch up on. Thoughts of Naruto and Assuma left them as the spirits flowed, and he began to tell funny stories of his pupils. One story made her laugh to tears, and as she laughed she just made out the owner say something that stopped her dead.

"Ah well isn't it our favorite customer! How have you been Naruto?"

"Great! Things have been pretty busy though." She heard Naruto laugh. After ordering he looked to where she and Shikamaru were sitting. "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey man how's it going?" Shikamaru said taking another swig of Sake. Then his eyes locked onto hers. Without thinking she took a drink of Sake.

"Hi Naruto." She said.

"Hi Sakura… How are things going at the hospital?"

"Good, been busy."

"Yeah, uh, same here." He said awkwardly.

"She isn't mad at you Naruto I asked." Shikamaru said with a smile. Obviously the spirits had gotten to him.

"That's great." Naruto said with his winning smile that made Sakura's insides melt to her feet. Sakura then took another sip, put the money on the counter, and got up.

"I'll see you later Shikamaru." She said cheerfully, and then looked up at Naruto. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura, see you soon?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she walked out into the street toward her apartment. When she got to the door she had the sudden urge to turn around. _I can't leave things like that. _She thought to herself.

Soon she found herself at Naruto's door, and with a soft knock the door opened. Blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Hi Sakura. What brings you here?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She said letting herself in, the door closing behind her.

_**Please review, they are always helpful! :D I plan on continuing the story so stick around for more! **_


	2. Chapter 2

I Miss You

2

The silence rang in his ears as they sat across from each other. Naruto sat on his couch, while Sakura sat on a chair with only a coffee table to separate them. After letting Sakura into his home neither of them had yet spoken. The atmosphere was tense and he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked quietly, thinking of the spirits her and Shikamaru had shared. He thought of how she never drank, which only increased his feelings of something being wrong.

"Sure." Sakura replied. Naruto got up from the couch and started to walk to the small kitchen. _I don't have much._ He thought suddenly regretting the question.

"I only have water is that okay?" He asked.

"That's fine." She replied. Naruto poured her a glass and returned to the couch, handing her the cup.

"What brings you here?" He said finally. Sakura took a small sip of water and put the glass down on a coaster. He could tell she had drunk a good amount before he saw her with Shikamaru. _What were they doing together anyway? _He thought to himself shaking of the bit of jealously in this thought. _Of course they were just having dinner._

"We don't talk anymore." She said. "I miss you." This was not what he had expected to hear.

"We've just been busy Sakura. It's no big deal we can always find time to hang out." He proposed.

"That'd be nice but…"

"But what?"

"I still care about you." She said looking down at her hands. Naruto didn't really know what to say to this so they again sat in silence for a time. _She must mean as friends, but I already knew that. I wonder why she feels like we're not good friends anymore… I mean we've been through a hell of a lot together._ He thought.

"I care about you too Sakura. We'll always be good friends even if we don't see each other a lot, and that can always be changed so cheer up." He grinned. At this Sakura looked up and into his eyes, looking as though she was searching for something in them. Neither of them spoke once more and Naruto couldn't help but feel like he hadn't helped her.

"Your completely oblivious sometimes you know that Naruto?" She said sadly. "I don't know how else to say it…"

"Say wh-?" He began.

"I love you Naruto." She declared staring straight into his eyes, again in a way that searched his soul.

"Sakura I…" But what could he say? Did he feel the same anymore? He remembered a time when he would have given anything to hear her say that, but now he didn't even know how to reply. He then recalled the last time she had said those words to him, and suddenly he didn't feel bad for her anymore. How could she say that to him again? She doesn't love him, she never did. Sasuke was the only person Naruto knew she ever loved. _Why now though? Last time she at least had a good reason. She was trying to stop me to go find Sasuke herself._

"Why are you telling me this time?" He said questioningly.

"What do you mean 'this time'? I'm telling you because it's how I feel." She said looking very confused and slightly angry.

"Sakura you never loved me, and you never will. I don't believe anything has changed, so why do you want me to believe you now?" A hurt expression shot across her face. She then looked at her hands once more balling them up into fists, most likely resisting the urge to punch him.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't feel that way about me anymore." Sakura said getting to her feet and looking into his ocean blue eyes once more. "If you want to be with someone else now fine, but I will never stop loving you Naruto."

"Stop lying to yourself Sakura." Naruto said, angry that she would continue with this act.

"I'm not lying to you!" She said angrily. Suddenly Naruto got to his feet.

"You never loved me admit it. I was just there when Sasuke went away so you thought you'd just settle for the other team mate!"

"That's not true!"

"Or was it because I got stronger and all of a sudden I was interesting?" He accused. She then turned around and walked to the door stopping just before she turned the knob.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry you think that. I'm sorry I was never strong enough to help you in the past. But I will never be sorry that I told you I loved you. I'm telling you the truth." And with that she opened the door and went out into the night.

Naruto sat back down on the couch. _I'm so stupid. I don't really think she settled or that she said she liked me because I got stronger… I was just so mad. I know I must have hurt her, but I was just so tired of her lying to me… Was she lying to me?_ He thought to himself getting up from the couch and getting ready for bed. _Of course she was lying to me… but she seemed so sincere. I just don't know anymore._

The next morning Naruto woke to a knock at the door.

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata greeted cheerfully. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not yet, let me get dressed and we can go if you want?"

"That'd be great!" She said walking in and sitting on the couch. As he walked toward his room he noticed the glass of water still sitting on the coffee table. _How could I forget she was here last night?_ _I'm sure if I apologize and tell her I really didn't think those things that we'll be able to go back to normal. _After Naruto was dressed they started out toward the restaurant.

"You seem to be deep in thought." Hinata observed. "Are Hokage duties on your mind?"

"Yeah, I've just been pretty busy." He lied. He didn't think it was a good time to bring up Sakura to Hinata.

"You've been doing really great Naruto. I always knew you'd reach your dream, and become Hokage." She said encouragingly. They reached the restaurant and took their seats. After ordering Naruto couldn't help but think back to what Sakura had said. '_If you want to be with someone else now fine, but I will never stop loving you Naruto.' She thinks I'm with someone?_ He thought looking up at Hinata who was now taking a big drink of water. _Does she think I'm with Hinata? We're just friends I'm sure Sakura must know that…_

"I'm glad you believed in me." He said with a small smile. "It's why I know we'll always be good friends."

"Of course!" She said smiling back at him. After they finished their breakfast and paid, they walked out into the crowded Konoha streets.

"Good morning Naruto!" A few passersby's would say.

"Morning." He'd reply. It felt so different to have so many people recognize and respect you as their leader. And he remembered a time when he was treated very differently.

"You look sad again." Hinata pointed out on their walk back to his apartment.

"Just thinking about the past…Hey Hinata, have you talked to Sakura lately?" He asked.

"Not really, I've seen her a few times at the hospital though. You should go see her sometime; she's amazing at medical ninjutsu."

"Maybe." He said doubting at this point she'd even want to see his face.

"You guys get in a fight?" She asked.

"Kind of…I just don't know what to do." He admitted.

"The great Hokage who can figure out immense world issues can't even fathom what to do about a girl." She said with a giggle. "Just talk to her. She cares about you, and I'm sure she will get over a silly fight." _There's that word again. _He thought. _She 'cares' about me…but in what way?_

"Do you think she really cares about me?" He asked.

"I didn't want to say it Naruto, but I'm your friend and you're always oblivious so I feel like I should be the one to tell you." She said stopping outside his door. "She absolutely loves you."

"How do you know?"

"It's written all over her face. I know exactly what someone in love looks like." She said. "I myself used to look to you that way. Of course that was a long time ago. Our friendship means a lot to me and I can tell you and Sakura's fight is bothering you. You haven't really been spending a lot of time with her huh?"

"Not really…Thanks Hinata I think I know what I have to do." He said leaving his door and bounding down the street.

"What's that?" She called.

"I'm gunna go see a girl." He called back giving her his signature grin.

As Sakura left Naruto's apartment all she could think about was how angry she was at him. _He's so stupid…I'm so stupid. How could I think he still has feelings for me? Of course he's moved on. When I see Ino I'm going to kill her! How could she suggest that I tell him how I feel?_

"Sakura!" Someone called from behind her. She turned around and found Ino running up to her. _How ironic… _She thought. "What are you doing out here?" Ino asked.

"Just came from Naruto's… What are you doing?"

"Just got back from the flower shop. I had to set everything up for tomorrow. How did everything go at Naruto's?" She asked with a smile.

"Horrible." Sakura said glaring at her friend.

"What happened?" Ino asked as they headed toward Sakura's place.

"He doesn't believe me."

"What?! How could he not… Well it is Naruto, the same guy who is totally oblivious to girl's feelings."

"Still Ino it's never going to happen now." Sakura said defeated.

"Don't worry Sakura he was just being a big jerk like all guys do."

"But he's right to think that I don't love him. I've treated him so poorly in the past, and thought of no one but myself. How could he ever believe someone like that could love?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura listen to me. You are the most caring person I know. You love with all your heart, anyone can see that. You take care of so many people at the hospital and never give up on a patient. So don't let some guy who can't see how genuinely kind you are upset you." Ino said giving her a hug. They had reached Sakura's door and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you Ino, I needed that." Sakura said waving Ino off.

The next morning Sakura already felt much better. She got her cup of tea and checked her clock, still early enough to enjoy some breakfast before she would head to the hospital to finish some paperwork. As she began to scramble some eggs she got a knock at the door.

"Hey Sakura. How are you feeling? Thought I'd stop by and check on you." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Feeling better after a good night sleep." She laughed. "Come in I was just making breakfast."

"That's just what I needed after a night of Sake." He said as he took a seat at her dining table. "Are you going to talk to Naruto today? You guys seemed pretty awkward last night."

"I already did." She said. _Yeah and I wish I didn't._

"That doesn't sound like it went well."

"Not really, I don't think he returns my feelings."

"I can't believe that. After all these years?" He said skeptically. Sakura then began to lay out breakfast and as they ate they talked some more about life in Konoha. Thankfully he steered clear of anymore mention of their Hokage.

"I just don't know how our Sensei's did it. These kids are such a handful." Shikamaru said discussing his pupils.

"Well you've been doing a good job." She said taking a bite of toast.

"I hope so."

"Are you kidding? I've heard them say such great things about you when they come in the hospital for their examinations." She said encouragingly as he took his last bite of breakfast.

"I'm glad to hear it."

A soft knock came from the door just then, making both of them stop talking.

"Expecting company?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not that I know of." She replied.

"Then I wonder who that is." He said as Sakura got up to open the door.

_**Thanks for reading, as always don't forget to review if you can. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this one. There will be more to come.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I Miss You

3

"Hi Sakura." Naruto said as she opened to door.

"Naruto? I thought you'd be avoiding me." Sakura said remembering the accusations he made the night before.

"Can I come in?" He asked leaning on the door frame with an apologetic expression.

"Yeah." She replied moving out of the way for him. "How did you find my new apartment?"

"I'm Hokage Sakura, it's not hard to find out where people move to around here." He said sitting down at her window seat.

"Hey Sakura I left my dishes in the sink, I hope you don't mind but I have to get going." Shikamaru said walking out of the kitchen. "Hey Naruto."

"Hey." Naruto replied.

"That's fine thanks for stopping by." She said to Shikamaru with a smile.

"If you need anything let me know." He said with a reassuring glance before heading toward the door. The room remained quiet until he left the apartment.

"You and Shikamaru have been seeing a lot of each other lately it seems." Naruto said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"We've both had a lot on our minds I guess. I could same thing about you and Hinata." Sakura said boldly.

"We're good friends."

"Shikamaru and I are the same way, it's just nice to talk to someone you know?"

"I can agree with that." He said with a sigh.

"What brings you here?" She asked getting right to the point.

"You have a nice view." Naruto said looking down at the training field. Her cheeks became warm with the idea that he knew she'd been watching him. "Look…" He started as he looked into her eyes, mirroring the look she had given him the night before. "I was out of line. I didn't mean what I said last night. I don't think you were just settling on me."

"Then you believe me when I say I love you?" She asked. Naruto got up from the seat, and walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes Sakura I do…and-" He began before Shikamaru burst through the door out of breath.

"Naruto come quick! There's been an attack just outside the village. We think that they are going to try to invade."

"I'm coming." He said, looking back at Sakura. "I'm sorry, can we finish this later?" He asked.

"Yes of course." She said with a smile. "Go get'em Hokage." And with his signature grin he ran out of the apartment with Shikamaru. _I better head to the hospital in case there are injured. _She thought heading out behind them.

The situation was worse than she thought, and Sakura found herself helping wounded. _I need to know more about what's going on out there. _She thought as she began healing a young ninja with some burns to his chest. Trying to focus on the task at hand she couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was doing.

"How did this happen?" She asked him as the pain seemed to subside, and his body began to relax.

"Exploding kunai, and wasn't pretty. I think I was lucky to get out of there in one piece." He replied.

"How many were there?"

"Twelve maybe more, I don't really know they spread out so fast. I saw the Hokage though." He said. Sakura finished him up, but stayed for more information.

"What was he doing?"

"Went straight for the leader, I guess he figured if he took the leader out the rest would retreat."

"The leader is probably really strong." She thought aloud.

"I wouldn't worry too much; it is the Hokage we're talking about after all." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." She said returning the gesture and got up to look for Ino, who was helping her with patients.

"Ino, how are things going over here?" Sakura asked after leaving the burn unit.

"Things seem better now. I think we gave them a run for their money."

"Did you hear anything about their leader?"

"Some are saying he and Naruto headed into the forest to duel it out. Lots of explosions and showy jutsus you know how Naruto is." Ino said as she bandaged up her last patient.

"I have to help him Ino." She stated.

"Don't go out there Sakura leave it to Naruto. He is much stronger now, I'm sure this little attack will be taken care of. Besides we need you here."

"Things seem to be wrapping up around here, and I found some more medical personnel. We should be fine here. I just have to know he's okay Ino." Sakura said determined.

"Alright, but I'll head out after you just in case."

"Thanks Ino." She said giving her best friend a last big hug before running out the hospital doors toward the love of her life.

When she got to the main doors of the village her mind began to race. _Please be okay Naruto. I'm coming just wait for me. _She thought. But how was she supposed to help? She knew she was stronger now than she ever has been. Yet she felt like something about her going to him felt wrong. An almost foreboding feeling past through her, and she suddenly felt like she shouldn't be doing this. _I feel like I have to be sure he's okay, but I don't even know what I'm walking into. Naruto is the Hokage now after all… He's probably fine. _Passing the main training grounds she suddenly stopped. In the distance she could hear the sounds of a struggle. This sound was all too familiar to her after all those years of fighting beside Naruto. _I'm too close now I can't give up. _She knew that he would do the same for her if the tables were turned. Slowly she began to track the sounds of battle. Suddenly voices became audible making her slow her pace. Glancing around a tree she spotted them. Both looked tired and ready to drop.

"No use Hokage you'll never be able to save your village." The man said to Naruto.

"That's where you're wrong. As Hokage I'd rather die than let my village be defeated by the likes of you." He said, and Sakura knew he was exhausted.

_I have to do something. _She thought. _I can't just stand here…but what do I do? _Suddenly Sakura stepped out of the shadows.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. _What a stupid idea. _She thought, internally kicking herself. _At least I distracted them I guess._

"Sakura get out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"You think I'd just let you do everything yourself? I came to help you this time." She said to him in a voice that seemed much calmer than she felt.

"Well isn't this sweet?" The man said.

"Shut up! We're not finished here." Naruto said with a glare preparing to fight once more. But just as he turned back to Sakura, she noticed the man pull something out of his pocket.

"Naruto watch out!" She shouted, and before she knew what happened she had leaped in front of Naruto just before a kunai could pierce his heart. Everything then seemed to slow down and become barely audible. The only thing she could feel was the kunai in her stomach and the moment when her wounded body met the ground. _Thank goodness he wasn't hurt. _She thought as she felt warm hands cradle her, picking her up slowly. She could hear soft voices and someone running away.

"You're going to make it Sakura." Naruto said. "Ino! Thank goodness."

"Oh no, Sakura! What happened?" She heard Ino say. "We have to get her back to the hospital."

"Of course." Naruto said with concern.

"She'll be okay Naruto." Sakura heard Ino say just before she lost consciousness.

Her eyelids felt very heavy as she began to feel the world around her once again. _Too heavy…can't open. _She thought to herself. Warmth seemed to wrap around her body, and there was no more pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." A voice said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." _That's Naruto's voice. _She thought. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I should have just come out and said it when I was at your apartment…I love you Sakura. With every fiber of my being I love you, and I don't know why I could ever doubt those feelings. So many years I felt like I sat around waiting for you to say those words back to me, and when you finally did I didn't know what to do with myself. I'm so stupid, so please don't die on me Sakura because I want you to know how I feel." Sakura's thoughts hung on every word he whispered to her, but soon unconsciousness came once again.

Soon her eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore, and as she opened them she had to squint from the bright lights. _Where am I?_ She wondered as her vision began to clear.

"There she is." Ino said. "We thought you'd never wake up sleepy head."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice seeming so small.

"He's not here silly." Ino said holding her hand.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked sitting straight up ignoring the rush in her head.

"Whoa not so fast. You're still healing Sakura."

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A full day, I knew you'd go off and try to find Naruto." Ino replied.

"Where did he go?"

"You're so full of questions." Ino said with a smile, an obvious attempt to calm her down.

"Stop it Ino. I'm serious, where is he?" She asked again. Ino's face then became very serious as she got a bit closer.

"The leader ran off right when he stabbed you. Cowardly little bastard if you ask me. Naruto of course helped you back here first before he ran off looking for him. The rest of them followed as soon as they heard what happened." She whispered. "We haven't seen him since he left your side a least an hour ago."

"I have to go to him Ino."

"Not in your condition you're not." Ino said no longer whispering.

"He thinks I'm dying, who knows what he'll do to that guy when he finds him." Sakura said urgently.

"We can send someone else."

"No way, you think he'll believe some random person? It has to be me Ino." Sakura pleaded to her friend.

"Fine, but let me go with you." Ino said, giving into Sakura's request.

Sakura had greatly underestimated her wound, and became tired too easily.

"We can always take a break." Ino suggested as the two skipped from branch to branch.

"No we don't have enough time." She said. _I'm okay Naruto…Just please don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later…_

"Well I think I have an idea of where they went. Last I heard from intelligence they had grabbed one of his followers before they all ran off. He said they had all met up before the attack at a bridge on far from here. They probably all convened back there afterward. I got the coordinates before I went to see you at the hospital today." Ino said.

"Great, then that's where we'll start." Sakura said.

It took a while to find the bridge Ino had mentioned, but when they found it Sakura was relieved. Relieved not only because of Naruto, but because of her tired legs and aching wound.

"There it is." Ino pointed.

"And there they are." Sakura said pointing out two figures in the distance. They looked as though they were just arguing, but then she noticed Naruto take one step back. She knew what he was about to do and without thinking once more ran out in the open to stop him.

"Naruto!" She screamed when she reached them and instantly grabbed his arm before he could make a single hand sign. "Please don't kill him."

"Sakura?" He said astonished. The man now fell back to the ground, eyes wide with fear. "He almost killed you!"

"But this isn't the way and you know that. So please just let us take him back to the village for questioning." She pleaded not letting go of his arm.

"How could I let him just get away with something like that?" He asked as he glowered at his enemy.

"You know what killing someone like that will do to you? It will make you someone you're not, and erase the person I fell in love with." She said. His expression softened at the realization that she was right.

The man realizing his opportunity started to get up to run.

"Not so fast buddy!" Ino said from behind them, coming up to take the man back.

"Let's go home." Naruto said giving Sakura a gentle hug.

Naruto wouldn't leave her side once they got back to the village. Everyone congratulated him on his victory, but he seemed to only care about Sakura's rest. Once they got to her apartment she sat down on the couch slowly and began to feel her muscles relax.

"Home at last." She said with a sigh. Naruto took his place beside her and took her hand in his.

"Thank you for stopping me." He said not taking his eyes off of their hands.

"You would have done the same for me. I just couldn't let you do it."

"I was just so angry. The thought of losing you was just…Feeling you lifeless in my arms scared me so much. Then all I could feel was the thought of vengeance. That's not the kind of person I am, I've never believed in revenge. I'm so glad you showed up." He said looking into her eyes.

"It's okay now. You saved me after all." She said cupping his face, trying to sooth his thoughts.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." He whispered

"Don't be silly there are plenty of well-trained medics around here." She said with a smile.

"I know, but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking I wouldn't see you again. I just want to tell you something." Naruto said. "Something I should have told you before. Sakura I know I was stupid to blow off your feeling for me that way, and I just want you to know that I-" Naruto said interrupted again, but this time by a kiss

"I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**Thank you for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm planning on starting a different one soon. Something similar to Hidden Behind Broken Letters, but I'm still not sure. We'll see what happens. :) As ever please review, my work will only get better with feedback.**_

_**Have a great day/night my lovelies!**_

_**:D**_


End file.
